Friendship Ties
by DJ Misaki
Summary: One would expect that spending time with Ruby would bring about changes. That change certainly wasn't what Weiss expected. Even though everybody else expected it out of her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! Sup guys! I I'm back with this. Some of you may be wondering why I am creating more fanfics than I can get bite?**

 **I don't really have an answer to that. I'm revising "A second chance" cause lots of error and mistakes on that. That's all for now.**

 **Well, to the story.**

* * *

Beacon Academy was one such school that housed hundreds of students aspiring to become the huntsman/huntresses of the next generation.

While they indeed prepare such a task as combating the best creatures of Grimm, this does not mean that they neglect to prioritize other things.

They prioritize other things as well such as their grades in their academics, social life with students, and love.

Love

Love was one of the reasons why a certain heiress was spacing out in her class. Or was it? Weiss Schnee herself has had no clue whether to refer to it as love.

As the lecture drags on. Weiss found herself spacing out longer than she could pay attention. Her hyperactive leader beside her, Ruby Rose, was of no help either. Probably because she was the cause of her "spacing out" or so as her other teammate, Yang Xiao Long had said.

Weiss shook her had vigorously in an attempt to banish those thoughts from her mind. Instead, she opted to pay attention to their teacher.

The lecture was about some new type of Grimm, or something along those lines. She really wasn't in the best condition right now with her mind constantly flicking back and forth between Ruby and the lesson being discussed.

"WEISS!" A yell from beside her broke her from her train of thoughts.

She blinked several times and turned. In front of her was Ruby with a worried look on her face.

Weiss felt the heat rush up to her face due to her partner's look on her. "W-What?" She stammered as a response.

"You okay, Weiss?" Ruby asked. "You've been spacing out a lot lately."

Weiss tilted her head in confusion, then glance around the classroom. Sure enough, all the students were already gone with the exception of the two of them.

"Oh" She made to stand as she addressed her partner. "Sorry, I'm just not feeling well."

"Are you sick?" Ruby asked. The worry that laced her voice as she did so.

Weiss frowned. Though she was partially glad that Ruby was worried about her. She smiled softly as she led the way towards the cafeteria with Ruby following just behind.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." She reassured, knowing that Ruby would keep on pestering her about it until she gets an answer out of her.

"M'kay!" Ruby returned the smile tenfold. The action causing Weiss to blush and turn her head away from her partner's sight.

"Come on, let's hurry up." Weiss paced faster towards the cafeteria. Her face adorned a light shade of pink.

Behind her, she could hear the light giggle from her partner as she made to follow her.

LINE BREAK

Lunch was weird. With the way everyone spared a glance towards Weiss.

Weiss herself knew that something was up. Sure there were still chitchat that came from the group. She had taken notice to the glances that were being sent her way by the blonde brawler, and the smug grin she wore was a dead giveaway that she had something planned.

"What's wrong with them?" Weiss thought to herself. Everyone seemed tense like they were waiting on something.

She spared a glance towards Ruby. Thankfully, she didn't seem aware nor did she looked like she was in on what Yang was planning.

The bell rung and soon everyone was heading towards their next class. She, however went to the academy gardens. Since they were already finished with their lessons for today, and this was where she always went if she was thinking about something.

She settled to sit on the grass. It's soft touch calming as it brushed past her skin. The wind blew in a gentle breeze. The force of it neither too strong nor too weak. It was just... perfect.

She lowered her hand as she brushed it against the soft and cozy texture of the grass.

She hummed a tune to herself as she began what she came her to do.

Who was Ruby? What was Ruby to her? If one were to ask her that when she'd first met her then she would gladly respond by stating the girl's flaws, But if one were to ask her now, she was sure she wouldn't be able to provide an answer.

A friend? No, she was sure that people don't blush when spoken to by someone or if that someone became in a conversation with her.

A love interest? She shook her head wildly. She wasn't even that sure if she truly harbored feelings for Ruby.

She grumbled to herself as she made to stand. She dusted her clothes off of any dust and made her way to the man-made swing tied to the tree.

Her thoughts went back to her leader as she sat on the swing. She rocked it back and forth as she continued to reminisce the memory.

This was where Ruby had first dragged her to on their first semester in beacon. The girl had tied her to the swing and swung at immense speed that even she clung to the chains for life. She had given her a scolding for that, and a week of no cookies.

Weiss smiled fondly. She really missed those times when she'd berate the young girl for a mess up in one of her class.

Had she developed a soft spot for Ruby? Possibly, with all the adventures and shenanigans that they went through surely could have been enough to thaw her icy heart. Although, it wasn't in the way that she had expected too. To develop such feelings would cause an uproar in the Schnee manor, and she wasn't sure if Ruby's remaining parent would approve of his daughter being courted by another girl.

Weiss sighed. This really was one of those times she wished she had Blake's knowledge about the principles of how love works.

She released a yawn as her eyelids drooped heavily. She glance up towards the now broken moon.

Huh, it was already nighttime. The moon reflecting it's moonlight towards her. Along with the still gentle breeze and the quiet hum of birds. Overall, these elements caused her to feel sleepy and lightheaded.

She stood up from her seat and bid farewell to the garden.

She entered the dorm after a half hour of walking. She rubbed her eyes groggily as she changed to her nightgown.

She immediately seized the comfort of her bed and hugged the first thing that she deemed worthy to hug.

"Goodnight." She whispered and drifted off to sleep. Hopefully tomorrow would be better.

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter I done! So, how was it? I originally planned this to be a one-shot fic only but maybe a 2-3 chapter fic seems okay. I'll let you guys know in the next chapter on how many chapter this gets.**

 **Don't forget to follow, favorite, or review if you like it.**

 **WhiteRoseSummer out :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back! WHOA! The response in this fic is cat-astrophic if I say so myself. Again, it's all thanks to you readers!**

 **Now I'd like to thank the following people for favoriting this fic.**

 **The following are:**

 **Epiz Zealot Productions 2.0, Frogie, Gundoru, Lunawolfknight, MDJkrystal12, TheName6972, TitaniumTurtlex.** G3Arutha, MariZainforth

 **And thanks to the following for following my story.**

 **The following are:**

 **, AntonSlavik020, CaffeineWolf, ElectricCabinet, Fast az lightning, G3Arutha, Gundoru, KibaPT, Locke93, Lunawolfknight, MDJkrystal12, Master Kosa, Neo-Charlemagne, Pink Cat Glory, TheName6972, TitaniumTurtlex, Yuzumi52, aidansidhe, dmshwkns, emomatt, kuroyasha95, my music is anime, timrocks99.**

 **Yeaaaah, don't ask why it's blue. Or Ruby will you eat tonight. (_) (Is the text above blue?)**

 **Ok, now let's proceed to chapter II**

* * *

Weiss groaned sleepily on her bed. The heavy beating of the sunshine against her face only making the situation worse than it is. It was still early in the morning and she had intended to get as much sleep as she could before her hyperactive team committed to their team activities.

It was a Saturday after all.

With still sleepy eyes, she turned towards the other direction to evade the sunlight, yet the light still gave enough reflection to prevent her from entering her dreamland once again. She wanted to curse the walls for being able to reflect light, but she was too sleepy to even do that.

So she reached out to her pillow in hopes of using said pillow as a means to block out the sunlight, and it was also squishy. Apparently, the absence of her smooth and soft pillow was enough to give her a little shake to wake up.

 _"What does it take to get some sleep?"_ She thought to herself. She was sure that she had her pillow last night, yet it was missing from her bed when she woke up.

Instead, she pulled the covers above her head which suffered the same fate of not shielding her from the sunlight. Again, she wanted to really curse the people who made these sheets but she was still tired to do that.

And so, after a few moments of twisting and turning in her bed. She slowly sat up albeit with a little less enthusiasm as she did so.

She quietly rubbed her eyes to further wake herself up. The sunlight still pressing against her body doing it's job on aiding her in waking up.

Feeling that she was slightly better and her eyesight was returning to normal. She begun her task of scanning the room for her teammates.

She frowned when she saw that she was the only occupant of the room. The others must've already went to go and get breakfast without waking her up. Sighing to herself, she picked up her clothes for the day and went to the bathroom to change.

She took of her clothes immediately after hanging her set of clothes. She stepped forward and closed the shower curtain before her. Opening the shower a moment later, she felt the cold sensation of the water brushing past her bare skin. It helped calm her muscles which were still sore from her late sleep incident. Next, she rubbed the soap against her skin, face, and other necessities. She once again flicked the shower to life and felt the soap wash off of her skin.

She took out her shampoo next and squeezed a desirable amount to her palm. She rubbed the contents to her hair whilst paying close attention not to make any mistakes. She valued her hair much like Yang did to hers with the exception that she didn't show it that much to her teammates. And she did not took at least one hour to care for her hair.

After she was done with her shower and had dressed up, she made her way to cafeteria to get some nice breakfast food.

 _"9 am. Still a little early."_ Hopefully the cafeteria was still stocked withher morning food.

She left the dorm and quickly made her way towards her destination in mind.

After about 5 minutes of walking, she entered the cafeteria and immediately picked up a tray. She eyed the various choices of remaining dishes.

Thankfully, most of what she ate were still stocked. With a smile plastered on her face, she sat down beside her team.

It appeared that Nora was telling another one of her mischievous adventures with her partner. She doubted half of what Nora said were true, and Ren was there to correct most, if not all, mistakes that the pancake-loving enthusiast would say.

She tuned out most of the conversations on JNPR's side and had opted to pay more attention to her partner's ramblings.

A smile, soft and tender, tugged itself on her face as she remained silent and watched on. Ruby could sometimes be infuriating and lovable. She preferred the latter.

"Weiss? Remnant to Weiss?" A voice broke her out of her thoughts. She blinked once. It was Ruby in front of her.

"Y-yes?" She stuttered. A light taint of crimson spread across her face.

"I asked if you wanted to visit Vale with me?" Ruby repeated. "Yang's sick so I'm off on my own. "

 _"J-just me a-and Ruby at Vale for the whole d-day."_ She clicked her lips. This was a good moment for her to spend time with Ruby.

It could also give her clarification about whatever she felt for said girl. Overall, she saw no harm in turning down an offer.

"Okay, what time are we leaving?" She asked.

"Hmm..." Ruby rested one hand on her chin. "Right... Now!" She stood up from her seat and sped.

Weiss sighed. Having been Ruby's partner gave her some benefits that she enjoyed.

She pushed the thought back to her mind and resumed her meal. She'd catch up to Ruby later, and it wasn't like Ruby would leave her. She'd normally wait around the bullhead for her.

One thing dawned on Weiss as she continued eating was that.

 _"Is this a date?"_

 **SUPER AWESOME LINE BREAK**

Weiss looked on from the window of the bullhead. The city of Vale just below them. It was magnificent from the bullhead's point of view. Beside her, Ruby was gushing over the scenery with, for a lack of better term, decency as she did so. Seriously, the girl was squealing here and there and was whispering words that she herself barely understood. Something about guns, ammunition, and something else.

The bullhead landed gracefully, followed by ship's doors opening slightly. Weiss stepped out of the bullhead not a moment after with Ruby in tow. She glanced back and watched as the ship ascended and flew back towards the school. She felt a tug on her right hand. She was about to walk forward to start the day until she felt her partner's hand intertwined with hers.

Weiss felt her face immediately turn into a crimson shade even though she tried suppressing at as much as possible. She wasn't getting anything done with only one hand, and Ruby had begun walking towards the shopping district.

With a little less restraint, she stayed silent and walked beside her partner as they strolled around the shops with nothing in mind. Well, Ruby perhaps, but Weiss' head was too cloudy with the recent events.

 _"Dust! Ruby's holding my hand."_ Weiss panicked. Ruby didn't seem bothered so that meant that either she herself was exaggerating about this or Ruby was good at keeping herself in check. Nonetheless, she mustered up whatever remained of her waning courage to put a stop to her maddening blush, or lessen it at least.

"So, where to, Weiss?" Ruby turned towards her expectantly. Her eyes shining brightly and her face boring that innocent and divine smile.

In favor of saving herself from embarrassment, Weiss turned towards the other direction in an attempt to banish the images of Ruby's divine grace as she prepared to answer. "Hmm, It's still early so how about we go check on some clothes and dust first."

"M'kay!" Ruby cheered then proceeded to drag Weiss towards a clothes shop.

* * *

The clothes shop they went in was of a decent size. The room was of a large, almost like their school's auditorium, building with lots of space to move around. She didn't really felt shopping for new clothes today.

However, any thoughts of not shopping was sent out the window as soon as she laid her eyes upon a cute and stuffy Beowolf stuff toy, or that was what it was supposed to look like. It was of a decent size, maybe enough to substituted as a pillow or an object to hug. She quickly bought said item and a cool and slick red rose ribbon. It somehow reminded her of Ruby.

And how a stuff toy such as that to end up in a clothes store was beyond her.

Weiss vehemently shook her head to dispel the oncoming blush. "A great gift." She whispered to herself. _That event_ was coming up soon and she was glad that she was prepared.

Weiss was glad of the stuff she bought today. While she was indeed not intending to buy clothes, she was happy with buying a lot of gifts from this store too.

"Weiss!" Weiss turned around to her partner. "How do I look?" Ruby asked as she struck a pose and stuck her tongue out for added effects.

Weiss felt her heart skip a beat as she gazed at her partner. Ruby's outfit consisted of a white cotton blouse, a black Corset and skirt that was worn over the blouse itself. She also adorned black stockings and black knee-high boots. Her signature red cloak pinned by a crimson red rose. Overall, she was drop dead gorgeous. The way she stuck her tongue out further accented her fitting outfit. Gods, she nearly thought that the outfit was especially made for her and her only.

"Ugh, hey, Weiss," Ruby waved a hand in front of the starstruck heiress' face. Said heiress immediately recoiled and fixed herself.

"O-oh, what is it?" Weiss internally sighed to herself. She had forgotten that she was spacing out when she laid her eyes on Ruby. Then again, Ruby looked gorgeous in her outfit.

"How do you think about it?" Ruby said as she showed various poses to Weiss who seemed to nodding to herself.

"Definitely good." Weiss approved of the dress quickly. Well, what can she do? Everything about that dress was perfect to Ruby and that was a fact. "It's perfect."

"Hihi, Thanks Weiss!" Ruby cheered happily as she went back to change to her original outfit.

She came back a few moments after and they paid for their own selections. Ruby had apparently taken a liking to the dress and had bought it straight away. Weiss was sure that the girl was uncontrollably shaking in her place as she waited for the wrapped bag containing her new outfit.

Weiss was happy with that. Not only was her partner very satisfied with her dress but she even got to see her partner wore it too. It was hitting two birds with one stone.

* * *

They left the shop soon. It was noon which meant that Ruby was probably hungry. She wondered where they were suppose to eat. The huge amount of people strolling around the city was proof enough that the popular restaurants would be full by now. Inevitably, she turned towards her partner.

"Ruby, do you know any place we could eat?" Weiss asked. She also knew the answer to her question since Ruby herself was the one who always visited Vale. So she knew that Ruby had known of some shady places that they could grab lunch.

Ruby rested a hand on her chin as she pondered on the same thing. "I know!" She exclaimed as she took hold of Weiss' hand and dragged her off towards downtown Vale. "It's got good food and it's pretty much located on a shady spot so it's not that popular." She drawled on about how good and utterly delicious the food was on that place.

 _"Well, if Ruby says it's that good."_ Weiss smiled to herself as she watched Ruby talked more about the restaurant.

Ruby slowed to a stop in front of a small cafe. She easily spotted the door and opened it with Weiss following immediately.

Weiss was amazed at the interior design of the house. The place donned a light pink design with flowers further accenting the restaurant's choice of selection. The various sunflowers that were stationed on every window was astonishingly perfect and it also brought a peaceful sensation.

"See, isn't it great?" Ruby said with a slight smirk on her face. Weiss immediately knew that she had been staring at the place for too long than she had desired.

"Indeed, their choice of selection on plants for designing is also astounding." Weiss commented. She even heard the slightest sound of the staff happily nodding to her praise.

"Ah good morning Miss Rose and Miss Schnee, what would you like to order today?" The waitress said as she handed two menus to each of them.

Weiss immediately scanned the contents of the menu. There were a lot of choices ranging from steaks which were 15 different versions, tuna which were the same as the stakes, and a couple of desserts. She was deciding on whether or not she would just plainly get a salad.

"I'll have a-" She was about to say her order but was immediately cut off by Ruby.

"We'll have the "Date special", thanks." Ruby said as she closed her menu and handed it back to the waitress, along with hers!

"Wise choice, Ruby." The waitress sent Ruby a playful wink that she reciprocated before giggling to herself.

Meanwhile, Weiss was shocked. Pure shock overcame her senses as she tried to grasp the situation. _"D-date? S-special?"_ She sputtered even in her mind. So, did that meant that this was a date? Surely Ruby had a reason for it.

"You okay, Weiss?" Ruby's voice broke her out of her inner thoughts. "You look a little red?" Of course she was red all over! Did Ruby not get the fact that she just confirmed that they were going on a date?

"I-I'm fine." She reassured. Hopefully, Ruby was back again with fiddling with her own bag. Probably looking through the various items that she bought for the day.

"Here ya go." The waitress placed a bowl of noodles, a very large bowl of noodles mind you, on the table followed by a strawberry chocolate vanilla milkshake, with a cherry on top.

Weiss just stared at the noodles. The dish itself was large enough to fit 2-3 people yet somehow it had a strange aura that she was getting allured to with each passing second. There were 2 pairs of chopsticks on the side of the bowl so that meant that they were suppose eat it together.

 _"Together"_ The word brought a warm sensation to Weiss. She allowed a smile to come to her lips as she picked up one pair and handed the other to Ruby. The young girl gladly took them and broke them into two.

She was, however, surprised to see that Ruby didn't just went straight up and wolfed down the food. She was actually eating normally for once. And so, she begun eating with her partner.

The food tasted divine. A combination if sweet and spicy-flavor that made it more delicious. The spiciness was enough to bring forth the everlasting flavor of the dish while not overpowering the sweetness. Judging by the reaction on Ruby's face, she knew that she was having the same blissful experience that she had mere moments ago and the content smile on her lips was just enough confirmation for her that she was enjoying the meal.

And so, she closed her eyes as she sipped on noodle thread. The flavor once again bombarding her with it's delicious taste. She allowed herself to be lost in it's taste. The thought of cutting the thread seemed like a crime against her wishes as she continued to sip.

 _"It tastes so good."_ She thought to herself. She wondered how Ruby must've reacted when she first tasted this exquisite dish. Had she also been like her? Trapped in an illusion of blissfulness that was able to tune out her surroundings with ease.

She felt a light tug on her lips and she felt disappointed. Had she finished the dish already? She cocked one eye open and was immediately greeted by a silver eye staring back at her.

To make matters worst, her lips were pressed upon Ruby's own. She went wide eyed yet she didn't break the thread in fear of causing more damage than what was already done.

Her face went full flushed although she refused to break the thread. Whether it was the fear the sudden change of pace that had her stunned and unable to move or her fear fear that she would never get another chance such as this.

Weiss felt a hand clasp her own. She didn't needed to look to know that the hand belonged to Ruby. She refused to break contact with those shining silver eyes. Said eyes seemed to glimmer the longer she stared at it like she was staring at the endless stars. It was beautiful, in a way, that she found herself unable to break away from them.

She felt the thread slowly wither away. Though she wished that she could hold on to it forever, she knew that it would break sooner or later. And so, she pressed her lips forward one last time as the thread broke. The kiss was only for a second yet it conveyed the necessary feelings.

She broke the kiss and straightened herself back to her seat. It was a strange feeling, she'd look anywhere else other than her partner's eyes.

She knew it was a shameful act of hers. She didn't even knew that they'd still be friends after they leave this cafe. She looked down in shame and embarrassment.

 _"No doubt Ruby hates me now."_ She felt a pain in her heart in thinking about it. Heck, she knew from the dead silence that even Ruby was still trying to grasp the situation.

"H-hey, Weiss." Weiss noticed the sudden change of tone in her voice. No longer was the fun and carefree tone in her voice. It was replaced with a quiet tone that she dreaded.

She gulped before lifting her eyes a little to get a glimpse of her partner. "Y-yes?" She didn't care with the fact that she stuttered just now. She was more worried of the friendship they had that was at great peril.

Her eyes were downcast, most of it covered by her bangs. She shifted in her seat a little. "M-maybe we should g-go back." She stood up from her seat and left the necessary lien for the meal and shuffled away with her hood pulled above her head.

Weiss stood up and followed after her partner. Of course, she couldn't walk beside her without having to see her downcast look which would feel like a knife to the heart with each passing second. So, she opted to follow behind her partner.

It was still a little more than 2 hours before evening yet she felt that the day had been a strenuous one. Especially the events that took place inside that cafe.

No words were spoken throughout the ride. They both went to their dorm and had slept the rest of the day. Both sheets were covered against their bodies as they went to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Sup! So, how'd it go? I had fun writing this. Hopefully, you'd have fun reading it too.**

 **SO WHAT HAPPENED? WAS WEISS TOO AGGRESSIVE?**

 **WHY WAS RUBY SUDDENLY QUIET?**

 **WHAT HAPPENED TO THE MILKSHAKE?!**

 **GOT QUESTIONS? FEEL FREE TO ASK AND I WILL TRY ANSWERING THEM WITHOUT REVEALING TOO MUCH!**

 **Don't forget to:**

 **FOLLOW**

 **FAVORITE**

 **REVIEW**

 **if you guys like my story.**

 **And so I bid you adieu! Till next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hiya! I'm back! And I bring forth to you noble readers another chapter! BAM!**

 **So thanks for the the reviews. I'll respond to them at the "A/N:" at the bottom.**

 **So without further ado let us proceed to chapter 3.**

* * *

Ruby bashed her head to her book once more. Seriously, she had tried her best to listen to professor Port's lesson about Grimm vulnerabilities. Fortunately, the mustached professor hadn't and didn't looked like he was about to indulge into another one of his three hour tale about his achievements. Not that she didn't admire the things he had done, but the way he talked was just so boring that it made his story inferior.

She groaned as she lifted her head and refocused her attention to the teacher currently talking in front.

"Ho ho young students. As you can see," He puffed his chest proudly. His mustache mysteriously twirling without being touched. "This new Grimm that we call the Hannibal is one of the new species of Grimm that we have seen."

Ruby took a long look at the illustration plastered on the board. Although the sketch was a little vague, she was able to make out most of the major parts of the body and it's appearance. She pulled out a notebook and started drawing the Grimm whilst paying attention to the lecture.

"This beast is often mistaken as an Alpha Beowolf with the way it stands on its own legs." He paused. His eyes scanning over the students to see if they were paying attention. "But, there are differences that can be spotted on these creatures."

A hand shot up from in front of us. Said hand belonging to a girl with sky blue hair tied in a high ponytail. Professor Port immediately called her out.

"Sir, what are these differences that they bore from an Alpha beowolf." She asked and sat down just right after.

"Ho ho, the difference between the Hannibal from the Alpha beowolf is that the body plates on a Hannibal consumes most of it's body therefore leaving very little vulnerable points. The Hannibal also has retractable claws on both of its arms and has a very long tail." Professor Port explained as the students nodded in unison.

When Ruby was finished with her drawing, she was quite happy with the results. It looked like an Alpha beowolf from afar but with the newfound details that she added. She could easily see the differences that they bore. She quickly scribbled some parts that she found interesting on the illustration.

The drawing was that of a larger beowolf with a longer tail and more bone plates on it's body. It also had two hands with a claw coming out of each arm. A pair of horns on it's head and a large crest on it's chest area.

The bell rung and students who were not paying and did not pay much attention quickly left the room. Ruby sighed as she made to stand. Some students really didn't appreciate that these types of classes were important. They were going to learn the importance of it soon enough. Wei-.

She bit her lip in instinct. She was still not over that incident that occurred with them a few days ago. She knew that Weiss also wasn't, with the way that she kept glancing at her in worry and sadness she guessed that she was trying her hardest to get an opening to talk with her.

She internally sighed as she left the room with Yang in tow. She didn't meant to dodge her partner every time she made a move to talk to her, she was only troubled by it and she was still trying to grasp the events that occurred.

"Sup, Rubes." She glanced to her sister walking beside her.

"Hey Yang... " Ruby responded dejectedly as they made their way to the cafeteria.

"Geez, you still hung up on not getting those parts." Ruby winced at that. She recalled the feeling of what happened the next day when both she and Weiss got back.

"Hey Ruby, you okay?" Yang nudged her sister as they made their way to Professor Port's class.

Ruby knew she didn't look better. Her hair was unkempt and slightly messy, her eyes were unfocused and distant like she was physically there but her mind was elsewhere. Still, she forced out a smile and turned to her sister.

"Of course." Though she knew from the way Yang looked at her that she had doubts believing her. Still, her sister smiled nonetheless and resumed talking to her about her plans for the day. Even if she knew that Ruby wasn't paying attention.

To Ruby, it was like a stab to the heart. Having to lie to your sister even if she knew that Yang could see right through her. She clenched her fist as they continued to walk.

She could've just said it to her sister. Ask Yang for advice, but she knew better to ask Yang for advice with this matter. She'd never live it down with the constant teasing coming from her sister.

She sighed. Better to do this herself than ask Yang for advice.

In the end, she was forced to lie to Yang again. She knew Yang was up to something. If the knowing grin plastered on her face wasn't enough to tell her about any devious plans that she was cooking up.

"Soooo, got any plans for tomorrow sis?" Yang asked.

"Nope." Ruby responded, popping the p. She turned once more to Yang. That same wide grin plastered on her face. "Why?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing." Yang looked to the other side while whistling.

'Yep, she's got something planned.' Ruby had to suppress the urge to interrogate her sister for details. Ruby just hoped it wasn't something related to her problem with Weiss.

She sighed to herself as they continued to walk towards the cafeteria.

The day passed on quietly, a little too quiet for her taste. Nothing happened between the two of them. She still refused to interact with her partner.

Now, she was seated on a rubber tire attached to a branch of the sturdy tree found in the center of the garden.

She swung herself back and forth in a light pace whilst humming a soft tune to herself.

Her feet would sometimes brush against the soft grass below. The way the action felt soothing to her legs was divine. The wind drifting across her hair in a gentle fashion.

She brushed her hair back and resumed gazing at the setting sun. It's beauty unparalleled by most, if not all, objects of desirable beauty.

As the sun started to set and the moon slowly started to rose high into the sky, so did the warm sensation of both the sun and the grass.

Ruby stood up and walked away, but not without casting one last glance towards the tire that she and her partner used to play together. Err... more likely she dragging her partner to play with her.

As she looked back, she imagined a younger version of herself and her partner having fun under the sun. The image brought a small smile on her face.

She bid farewell to the memory and walked away towards her dorm.

* * *

Ruby quietly entered the room. Her eyes trailed to her team who were all resting in peace.

Blake who was laid in a comfortable position with her prized possession held in her hand.

Yang whose body was sprawled in a very ridiculous manner. Ruby's eye twitched as she noticed her sister's foot swaying freely on the edge of the bed.

She let out a sigh at how ridiculous Yang could be when she was asleep.

And last but not the least, her eyes donned on her partner's frame. She easily noticed how stiff and messy Weiss looked like. Her hair was a mess, eyes that revealed to have leaked a few tears. Yet the most saddening sight was how her hands wrapped around her own body in an attempt to provide comfort to herself.

She was hurting too... and she hadn't even seen the signs.

She moved and sat on the edge of her bed. She quickly covered her partner with the bed sheet.

Just as she was about to withdraw her hand, She felt a tight grip on her arm.

"R... Ru... Ruby." Weiss mumbled in her sleep.

Ruby inched inched herself closer to the heiress as she laid the sleeping heiress head on her lap. She gently stroked Weiss' hair which promptly stopped the asleep heiress from fidgeting in her place.

'So cute...' Ruby mused to herself.

From the corner of her eyes, she saw a flashing light being emitted by one of the pillows.

She reached out to the pillow to gain better vision. Upon removing the pillow, it turned out to be Weiss' scroll.

With a sigh, she took the phone, only to drop it moments later as she stared at the wallpaper in shock.

She picked it up once more although her hands were shaking a little.

On the screen was a picture of Weiss and her. She still remembered that day. It was the day after they got back from their first mission.

Of course, she was able to convince Weiss to take a picture with just the two of them and the setting sun as the background.

She had thought that Weiss had been irritated by her past action, yet the look on her face on the photo told otherwise. Her smile was a little crooked, but it was still a honest to god smile.

A small smile formed on her face as she shut off her partner's scroll. She stroked her pale white hair once more as she made to stand. She stiffled a yawn as she rubbed half-asleep eyes.

Ruby gave one last glance towards the sleeping heiress. She climbed up to her bed and went to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Yo! I know I got this uploaded late. *sigh* But I have a good reason for that.**

 **Apparently, this is the part of the story where I imagined 5 scenarios to happen. (Realistic IMO) and that was the hard part! I couldn't choose which one would've fitted the story best.**

 **Anyways, a short chapter in Ruby's PoV. What are your thoughts on this?**

 **And what happened to Weiss? Oh my kappa! Is she sick? That's for you to find out. XD**

 **Also, I'm writing another story soon. The main character in that fic is going to make a cameo in the next chapter. See if you can find out.**

 **This fic is nearing it's closure. A few chapters left. Thanks for the support tho. :D**

 **And I don't know which to pick between (Weiss') or (Weiss's). I may have made mistakes on that part. Point it out if I did so I won't make the same mistake next time. :)**

* * *

 **And it's review time!**

 **thiple: Thanks! I was nervous because I thought the pacing was going too fast. And regarding my other fic( A Second Chance). That one's getting a re-write and I mean a total re-write where I change all, if not most of the content. Anyways, thanks for loving this story!**

 **OverDude12: You are as awesome as ever. :3 Thanks for the love!**

* * *

 **That's it for now readers. Will upload a lengthy chapter next since this one is a little short.**

 **Follow if you like it.**

 **Favorite if you love it.**

 **Review if you love me. xD**

 **See ya at Chapter IV!**

 **darkgaurdian: Yeah, I'm trying to make it interesting while maintaining that lightness in it. I'm not aiming for a very heavy fic, but I will try to make this as interesting to the standards that I presume are A-okay. Thanks for reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hiya! Back with chapter IV.**

 **Nothing much to say here, but I do have a lot to say at the my Author's note at the bottom.**

* * *

Ruby slumped in a chair. Her face and body was trickling with sweat. She wondered how long had they been at it. She tried to stabilize her breathing as she looked towards her other teammates.

Weiss was also slumped in a chair. Her hair, even though it was tied, looked like it was swept by a tornado. She was also panting hard. Ruby would have found it amusing if she was not so damn busy trying to get her breathing corrected.

Blake, who was crouched on one knee, was faring no better. The sweat that trickled from her body was enough to say that she was having a hard time also. Again, Ruby would have found it amusing, but she was wrapped up in her own problems right now to care.

Her eyes rested on her sister who was grinning ear to ear. She didn't even look tired as she carried a huge speaker that was twice her size. Yang, having taken notice of her teammates, quickly jogged up to them.

"What's up with you guys?" Yang nonchalantly said. "We're not even done yet."

At that, Ruby, along with Weiss and Blake, immediately shot up and pointed one finger towards the blonde.

"We've been at this for 12 hours already!" Ruby protested.

"With a minimum of a 30 minute break for every 6 hours!" Weiss spat. Her eyes locked towards the blonde.

"And why are we the only ones working on this!" Blake threw her hands in the air in disbelief.

"Cause this is a very special event." Yang didn't seemed faze by the action made by her teammates. "This only happens once every 4 years guys!" She grinned. Excitement written in her face.

Ruby sighed. She knew Yang was one for arranging events, but she didn't expected Yang to refuse any help that came from others.

"We could've asked for help, you know." Ruby, having known that talking sense with Yang was of no use, stood up from her seat.

She felt her aching muscles cry out in protest. Even as her two teammates silently fumed to themselves and followed as well. With a grunt, Ruby lifted a box full of something. She didn't knew nor did she care to find out.

Beside her, Weiss was juggling boxes frantically. The look on her face as the boxes shifted slightly. Her hands were shaking which warranted Ruby to follow her.

"Here," She took two out of the four that Weiss was holding. Weiss looked shock for a moment before agreeing with a sigh. "You shouldn't even be holding that much, Weiss." She reprimanded Weiss for that.

Although the problem that had happened with the two of them had not been yet resolved. After what she saw on that night a couple of days ago, she talked with Weiss a little bit more.

Weiss shifted uncomfortably. Her eyes still refusing to meet Ruby's own although she gave a nod and a small smile.

Ruby smiled and made her way back. It was early afternoon and she wanted to spend more time with Weiss, but there was still work to do.

However, her smile turned to a scowl as she gazed at the never ending pile of objects they still needed to get ready.

 _"Well, no rest for the weary."_

* * *

It was late evening by the time team RWBY had finished decorating the auditorium and had finished setting up. Ruby was glad. Hell, she would had gone on a rampage if they haven't finished early.

Now, she was having none of that anymore. She was simply going to eat with her team and head back to go get some fresh sleep. The aching in her muscles were so infuriating right now.

As she bit on her dinner, a small piece of chicken and a potato salad, her eyes trailed to her partner who was scribbling on a notebook. Of course, Ruby wasn't interested, until she caught her partner sparing a glance at her every now and then before resuming writing on her notebook.

Yep, she was interested, very interested as to why her partner was always looking at her.

She resumed eating, feigning ignorance all throughout the meal.

Once she had finished her meal and Weiss was still scribbling on her notebook. She quickly rounded the table they sat and stood behind the heiress. She could barely make out the words written. She blamed it for Weiss' bad handwriting.

 _"No, I don't... simple"_ She could barely comprehend the words that were written. There were also other words. _"let it go... confusing... like before."_ Ruby sighed as she straightened herself up.

And with a wide grin plastered on her face, she spoke. "Heya! Weiss, whatcha writing there?" She could see her partner visibly tensed.

She had to suppress the urge to laugh at that. Even as her partner shakily turned around to meet her. Her face was one that screamed horrified. Eventually, Weiss managed to fixed herself up as she addressed her partner.

"H-h-h-hey R-r-r-ruby." She stuttered. Her eyes looking left and right before resting down. Apparently, she still couldn't look at Ruby.

"Whatcha writing there?" Ruby repeated. She leaned to the side to get a better look at the notebook. That was until Weiss intercepted her and blocked her.

"N-nothing, nothing." She waved her hands around nervously.

"Are you okay, Weiss?" Ruby leaned forward. Her face only inches away from the heiress who tried to back away, tried if it weren't for the table behind her serving as an obstacle. "You seem red."

She lifted a hand and brought it to the heiress' forehead. At that, Weiss had gone full red in the face and was stuttering incoherent words.

Ruby, having satisfied herself, leaned back and allowed the heiress some space for her to breathe. Which apparently, had taken a while to happen.

"S-so... what's up?" Weiss asked.

"I was wondering if you were doing anything?" Ruby gestured towards the notebook on the desk. "You looked like you were enjoying yourself."

"S-s-sorry but it's a surprise." Ruby seemed to understand as she nodded sheepishly.

"M'kay, see ya tomorrow." She walked away, but not before taking one last glance towards the heiress who sat back down and had resumed her writing.

By the time Ruby entered the dorm, exhaustion had swept her whole body. Her legs felt wobbly and her eyes were almost shut. She quickly forced the remains of whatever strength she could muster up and climbed up to her bed. She hadn't even thought of changing clothes due to the fatigue setting in.

She bid the world goodnight and allowed sleep to claim her.

* * *

Weiss felt herself sweat buckets as she watched Ruby leave. She had been too enraptured with her notebook that she forgot to acknowledge her partner's presence.

She sat back on her chair and resumed writing. The words came to her easily as her inspiration had just stood in front of her mere moments ago.

After a half hour or so of writing in her notebook, she stood up and made her way back to the dorm.

Of course, working for a full day thanks to Yang had it's consequences. That was an understatement if her sore body was anything to go by. She just wanted to strangle Yang for forcing this to them.

As she made her way through the hallways of the school that she had come to love. Her thoughts drifted to her team leader and partner.

Ruby, that hyperactive dolt, had been making attempts to talk to her the previous days and today. She liked that, appreciated it even more.

Maybe... Maybe it was hear fear of whatever Ruby might answer should their conversations direct back to what happened at the cafe. Nonetheless, she would try her best to converse with Ruby and fix her nervousness around said girl.

Gods, she'd never live it down if Yang somehow finds out about it. The amount of undesirable actions Yang could force her to do with just the correct blackmail information. Somehow, she felt a chill run down her spine as she thought of the many possibilities.

Yep, she, Weiss Schnee, the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company and nicknamed "Ice Queen" of beacon academy, felt a "chill" run down her spine at the prospect of being blackmailed by her own teammate.

It also didn't help that said teammate was the most knowledgeable with blackmail information about nearly every student in beacon academy. Heck, Weiss would've bet Yang herself had some dirt against the teachers too.

As she groggily made her way back to their dorm. She accidentally bumped to Yang's partner, Blake.

"Oof, are you okay, Weiss?" She took Blake's hand as the cat faunus pulled her up.

Weiss felt her head swirl around for a few seconds but not before she regained her bearings and dusted herself off any dust.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." She reassured Blake to which she nodded understandably.

"You look half dead?" Blake asked.

True to her words, Weiss did indeed looked half dead. Her hair was thrown haphazardly, her eyes had bags under them, and her clothes were wrinkled. Overall, Weiss looked like she had been through a hangover with Yang.

"Yeah, I know." Weiss sighed as she tried to fix her hair and the couple of wrinkles on her clothes. "Anyways, I need to go." She bid farewell and resumed her walking.

"Wait!" Blake held on to her hand, stopping her from her walk. "I need to ask you something."

On any other situation, Weiss would have simply just brushed Blake off, but the pleading look in her eyes kept her from doing so.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Well," Blake shifted uncomfortably before she straightened herself up. "What do you think I could give for Yang as a present?"

Weiss didn't miss the faint blush that latched on to Blake's face. She smirked at that.

"Why? You like her?" She taunted.

Blake, however, must have taken it seriously since her face immediately went red as a tomato. "W-w-w-what?!" She sputtered. "I-I-I'm not c-c-crushing on Yang!" Though the way her body moved said the opposite.

Yep, Blake Belladonna was sweating buckets just like Weiss did when she was first asked about that. Twitching hands, denying at the speed of light, sputtering while denying, you name it she got it.

Weiss shook her head and resumed to the task at hand. "Why don't you give her something special?" She paused for a bit. One hand resting on her chin as if in deep thought. "Something special for the two of you. Maybe a song? or something that you two could keep forever."

Okay, that was probably a little too much. But it had the desired effect as Blake seemed to also be in deep thought.

"Hmm, thanks Weiss." She gave a wide grin towards her and trotted off.

Weiss sighed. Happy and content that she had finally been left alone to retire to her own room.

She opened the door to her room and peered inside. Ruby was fast asleep on her bunk if her dangling arm was any confirmation to that. She could easily spot Yang's golden mane of hair from behind the door.

After deeming that the occupants of the room were asleep, she opened the door even more and entered while maintaining care not to wake up said occupants.

She willed her remaining strength to walk to her drawer full of clothes and took out her typical nightgown. She quickly changed into it and returned to her bed.

Before she settled into her bed, she spared one glance towards Ruby on the top bunk.

She seemed at peace, divine even. Her face donned a smile worthy of an angel. She looked so vulnerable in Weiss' eyes.

Weiss smiled to herself as she pulled on Ruby's sheets to cover the girl of the impending cold.

After having taken care of Ruby, Weiss quickly retreated to the comfort of her bed. The soothing sensation of the bed was enough to calm her aching body. With a sigh of blissfulness, she pulled the sheets over her body and went to sleep.

Tomorrow, she would confess to Ruby about her feelings.

About everything.

* * *

 **A/N: Woah Woah Woah... Woah!**

 **I know, I know. It's not exactly the "long chapter" I promise(I still can't write that long although I'm improving in it little by little).**

 **And so, have questions? Why did I show a specific Grimm which was a reference to another game? I dunno, but "Hannibal" is surely going to make more cameos in my other fics. That's for sure!**

 **And I also updated on my profile page what are the following stories I've got planned. I'm also going to write a quick rundown on what those fic's are. A short summary to be put precisely.**

 **There's a dance? In this fic? HELL YES! And it's not just a normal dance event! Why else would Yang take on this project with only the remains of team RWBY as her backup! (Much to their dismay, of course.)**

 **And What's up with Blake? Was that just Bumblebee confirmed? Maybe? Maybe not? Perhaps it could be story material. You never know what kind of story I might pop next. :D**

 **AND MOST IMPORTANTLY! CAN YOU READERS GUESS WHAT'S THE SONG WEISS IS SCRIBBLING IN HER NOTEBOOK? Cookies specially made by Ruby to whoever gets it. :D (I made it hard cause Ruby wanted to.)**

 **And next chapter is last chapter! It will also cover the whole dance event! With differing PoV's from characters of course. Next chapter will show a lot of the cast and I mean a lot. and maybe some other crossovers too. (Ya know what I'm sayin'.)**

* * *

 **Thank you section: ( :D (^_^) )**

 **Follows** **:** BluSlvrWolf-13, Chewy Milk, Cmax01, GodOfHobos, Kaypocalypse, PersonReadingFanFics, RWBYGuy2015, Ryner LuteAlpha Stigma, TheDEBinciCODE, VitaSen, Woopsmybad1, alexdon1003, jphw. **(I think some of you have already been included, but thanks anyway.)**

 **Favorites** **:** Already-Lost-It, Celestial-Girl17, Kaypocalypse, RWBYGuy2015, TheDEBinciCODE, VitaSen, Woopsmybad1, alexdon1003, rktnate14. **(Again, I might've already added some, but thanks anyway.)**

 **THANKS TO YOU PEOPLE FOR YOU FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES TO MY STORY. I know mine isn't the best but it's good to see people read my story. It makes me so happy. :D**

 **(I'm too lazy to check who I've already added. xD)**

* * *

 **Review section**

 **unknown : Well, I love it that you love my story! Thanks :D Can't really thank you properly since you're a guest? (I think) You are awesome!**

 **OverDude12 : Wait, what were you gonna confess? I'm confused. xD Thanks for reviews tho. You are awesome! **

* * *

**Well to bring this (A/N:) to an end.**

 **Follow if you like it**

 **Favorite if you love it**

 **Review if you me :D**

 **-WhiteRoseSummer out-**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hiya! Guys!**

 **Final chapter? Yep. I don't know how to describe outfits so I won't even try. That'd just make it looked force and overall crap this last chapter.**

 **So, without further ado, let's start the final chapter**

* * *

The day of the "Annual Kingdom Dance Event". The event, as stated by the flier that was being passed around the previous week, was an event hosted by Beacon academy every 4 years to strengthen the bonds of the kingdoms.

Or in Yang's wise words, a time to get drunk with your friends.

It also didn't help that the event was hosted on the same month that the Vytal festival was also being hosted.

Weiss nodded to herself as she watched the influx of students from the 2nd floor. Some were faces she recognized and others were utterly new to her. She could easily spot Yang greeting people left and right.

Yang was, for once in her life, dressed in something Weiss could consider as decent.

She broke her gaze from the blonde attendant and scanned the room once more. Easily enough, she spotted Blake in a conversation with Pyrrha though she could not decipher from her place what those two were talking about.

She just hoped it wasn't something related to Jaune. Gods, Pyrrha had still managed to screw up every time she worked her way up.

Weiss shook her head to get those morbid thoughts out. That was their problem now and she would not intervene with another person's problem while she had yet to deal with hers.

Her eyes scanned the room once more, the crowd now being a hindrance to her objective in finding her partner.

Her lips curled to a frown. She couldn't spot Ruby anywhere amongst the thick crowd. The outfit of varying different colors worn by the people were also not helping the slightest.

With a sigh, Weiss left the balcony and headed to the punch bowl. Well, she could always drown her sorrow with punch, right.

She poured herself a glass and slowly brought it to her lips. She savored the sweet and delightful taste of the drink. The sweet taste was replaced by a bitter taste instantly a second after she brought the drink down on the table.

 _'That felt... weird.'_ Weiss mused to herself. She was sure punch was not suppose to taste like that.

"Hey Ice Queen," The telltale voice of Yang broke Weiss off of her thoughts. She turned to face said blonde. "What are you doing?" Yang asked. Her head tilted to one side as if trying to make out something that didn't align.

"I'm standing," Weiss poured herself another glass and took another drink. "at the punch table." Her face paled as she realized what she had been doing.

"Weiss," Yang brought a hand to her face as she tried to stifle her laughter. "You look a lot like Ruby."

Weiss would have, by any situation, turn red but she just simply looked at Yang with a neutral look. "Oh," She looked at the punch in hand. "So this is what Ruby would always do in parties and whatnot."

Yang seemed to have frozen by her words. She straightened up instantly and gave Weiss a pointed look. "How many of those have you had?" She gestured towards the drink that Weiss held in her hand.

"Ugh," Weiss tried to recall how many of the punch she had already had. "Two glasses, I think." She heard Yang scoff disbelievingly. How many had she really had by this point.

"Weiss," Yang said in an careful and subtle way. "Half the punch is gone, you know."

 _'Oh...'_ Weiss looked down to glass in her hand and back to the half empty? half full? punch bowl that remained. She did this for a full minute before she finally looked at Yang.

"Yang..." She said in a darkened tone. "What did you put in the punch?" She stepped closer to the blonde who began to sweat dropped.

"Ha ha about that," She raised her hands in front of her defensively. "I may or may not have put some alcohol on it." She made a peace sign.

Weiss was restraining the temptation of strangling Yang on the spot. She wondered if that was because she might be possibly drunk right now.

Yup, that probably was the case. She knew for a fact that she wouldn't think twice about strangling the blonde in front of her if she was sober enough.

With a sigh, she stepped back and lightly shook her head. Nothing seemed to be happening to her.

"It'll probably take effect in an hour or two." Yang immediately raised her hands in defense.

"Whatever, I'm outta here." Weiss stormed past the blonde.

"Weiss!" She paid no mind to Yang who called out to her.

* * *

Ruby was late. She knew it just from the sound of the music playing. She just wish she wasn't that late that she missed the first dance.

She smiled to herself as she briskly entered the confined auditorium.

"Weiss!" Ruby immediately slowed to a stop. That came from Yang. Her eyes immediately began to scan the surroundings in search for her sister, and she found her standing beside the punch bowl.

"Yang!" She quickly rushed over to her side. "You seen Weiss?"

"She went that way." Ruby followed the direction that Yang was pointing at - the garden. Quickly, she past the crows and was already at the corridor that led to the garden.

She slowed to a walk after noticng that there were fewer people to block the way. It wasn't like she was in a hurry anyway.

When she reached the garden, she spotted her partner aimlessly perched up beside the tree.

Ruby fumbled in her pocket and pulled out her gift to the heiress. Quietly, she made her way behind the heiress who had still noticed her presence.

"Hey," She sat down beside her, mentally smacking herself how lame she must have sounded.

"Hey," Weiss responded though she didn't look at her partner. "Shouldn't you be at the party, Ruby."

"Hmm," She brought a hand to her chin, appearing in deep thought. "Nope." She gave a wide smile, one that the heiress reciprocated.

"So you'd rather accompany a stuck up like me than having fun out there with everyone else?" She gave a disappointed frown before quickly replacing it with a neutral expression.

"I don't know, Weiss." Ruby gave a sad smile in return. "Am I really going to have fun without you there?"

Despite knowing that they were getting nowhere with this conversation, Ruby smiled to herself upon seeing Weiss gave one of her genuine smiles in return. Finally, she was getting something else other than Weiss' self loathing answers for once.

She returned her attention to her partner who was bobbing her head back and forth lazily while muttering something to herself.

"Your loss." She shrugged and continue staring at the broken moon above.

Ruby, in return, just sat their beside her partner and similarly watched the broken moon that shone above - she was more than content with just spending the night with her partner.

A few seconds ticked, and gradually became minutes.

Until it was an hour of them just staring at the broken moon did Weiss broke the silence.

"You ever wonder..." She stopped herself for a brief moment. "just how much a stupid decision can change your whole life?"

Ruby pondered on the question. Did she had any stupid decisions that she had made in the past that she wanted to change. There were small mistakes like when she left the oven to Weiss' care when she was baking but nothing major seemed to come to her.

So she settled for the answer that she chose.

"Nope."

Her answer seemed to have had the desired effect as Weiss perked up immediately and fixed her with a thoughtful look. "Why? Don't you have anything you want to change in your life?"

Of course she had, she had a lot of those that she wanted to change - one of them being her mother's passing when she was still a young child. A young child that was unaware of the dangers of the grimm-infested world that they lived on.

"Yes, I do, but if I changed those things, would I still be the same Ruby Rose with you right now." She let the words sink in for a good 10 seconds. "I probably won't be right."

She saw Weiss nod from the corner of her eyes. Satisfied that she had answered the question, she asked her own.

"How about you, Weiss." The heiress looked to her upon being mentioned. "Would you want to change anything?"

"No," The heiress shook her head immediately. "and even if I did, I probably wouldn't have met you - might not even have had the courage to leave atlas if I did."

"That's good." Ruby laid on the ground. The grass brushed against her skin with every gust of wind. It felt divine, the way the wind blew past her bangs, allowing it to sway left and right - and it gave off a gentle hum that just felt serenading. It was also a sight to behold as it was shone under the moonlight. Surely anything that was illuminated by the moonlight would appear as a gift of Oum.

Beside her, Weiss followed suit. She fidgeted a little as she laid beside her but appeared content whatsoever. A soft sigh came from her as she looked at Ruby with an unreadable expression.

Happiness, Sorrow, Confusion. She couldn't read what Weiss was thinking but she knew for sure that she needed to say something - or at least do something.

She reached for the small box then turned towards her partner. "Hey Weiss."

Weiss cracked one eye open and turned to her whilst maintaining a neutral expression. "Hmm?" She hummed.

"Here." She presented the gift with both hands.

* * *

"Here." Weiss stared in confusion at the box that was presented to her. It was a small box with a bunch of roses design.

"What is it?" She questioned. She was sure that there was no celebration for her in the next coming days.

Ruby snickered as she brought a hand to stifle her laughter. "It's a gift, silly."

 _"Way to point out the obvious, Ruby."_ Weiss wanted to say, but instead rolled her eyes _._

She took the gift from her and stared at it. She brought it close to her ear and gave it a shake.

"Hi hi, why don't you open it Weiss."

And she did. She tore off the cover, revealing a small plain box.

Now, Weiss wasn't the type of girl who liked expensive stuff and whatnot. Seriously, a simple object that could serve as a remembrance was enough for her.

She gave off a quiet hum as she popped the cover open.

She gasped as she slowly lifted the object. A hairband just like hers, but this one was not made of the expensive materials - It was made from scratch, by her partner's own two hands.

Quickly, she removed her expensive headband and replaced it with her partner's..

"How does it look?" She asked of her partner who was nodding to herself. A wide smile plastered on her face as Ruby continuously scanned her.

Maybe it was the way her eyes roamed her figure that caused Weiss' blush to surface. Nonetheless, she trampled it down a few seconds after and looked to her partner.

"Thank you Ruby," She clasped one of Ruby's hand in her own. "I love it."

"No problem, Weiss." Ruby gave her a lopsided grin in return. One that she returned.

"I almost forgot." Weiss straightened herself up. "I made a song, for you."

Whatever it was that Ruby was thinking was probably thrown out the window as she held a hand on her mouth in shock.

"R-Really?!" She seemed happy, overjoyed even, and that was a good thing.

She held a hand towards her and roughly pulled her up from the bed of grass.

She cleared her throat with a cough, and began.

 _"When you walk away_  
 _You don't hear me say,_  
 _'Please, oh baby, don't go.'_  
 _Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_  
 _It's hard to let it go"_

Weiss paused. Partly because that and partly she wanted to see Ruby's reaction. She looked intrigued and so, she continued.

 _"You're giving me too many things_  
 _Lately, you're all I need._  
 _You smiled at me and said,_ "

She reminisced the past events that had led to this moment. The day she first met Ruby. A young inspiring huntress that she had put down without even knowing her capabilities. The same time she had come to regret her actions when she had been given a lecture about Leadership by professor Port. How Ruby had openly accepted her plea of forgiveness without asking for anything in return had only steeled the proof that Ruby was indeed the most capable leader.

 _""Don't get me wrong, I love you,_  
 _But does that mean I have to meet your father?'_  
 _When we are older you'll understand_  
 _What I meant when I said,_  
 _'No, I don't think life is quite that simple"'_

It wasn't, literally. Over the past three years that they had shared, there had been many problems that came along with it. They had bickered, agreed, fought, and even spat a few unpleasant words towards each other during the period of those years. It was a roller coaster ride, that much she was willing to admit. But she wouldn't dare trade those occurrences over anything petty and romantic. She was fine that way. She _liked_ Ruby that way.

 _"The daily things that keep us all busy_  
 _Are confusing me_  
 _That's when you came to me and said,_  
 _"Wish I could prove I love you,_  
 _But does that mean I have to walk on water?"_  
 _When we are older you'll understand_  
 _It's enough when I say so_  
 _And maybe some things are that simple"_

Had she? Had she proven here love for Ruby? Or was it all for naught? The countless times she had tried to approach her bubbly energetic partner to only falter at the last second. She had even sought out the help of other people such as Blake, Ren, Pyrrha, and even Nora.

 _"Damn."_ She mentally hissed at herself as she felt her eyes slowly water. She closed her eyes, a pathetic attempt in suppressing the tears that threatened to surface.

 _"Hold me_  
 _Whatever lies beyond this morning_  
 _Is a little later on_  
 _Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_  
 _Nothing's like before"_

Tears that were bottled up for years finally fell as the song came to it's closure. Closed eyes that held a dam full of pent up tears had finally broken down. She felt an arm pull her closer, no doubt Ruby's, into a hug as the other hand came up to her face and wiped away the tears.

"Shh, It's okay, it's okay." Weiss felt the gentle, yet careful way Ruby stroked her hair. She took that as comfort and buried her face deeper. Tears were still leaking from her eyelids and she could feel that Ruby was still attempting to wipe away her tears whilst comforting her in her vulnerable state.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry..." The last words became incomprehensible as another wave of tears escaped.

"I love you, Ruby Rose!" Her voice was hitched highly because of her inability to control her emotions. "I've been in love with you all this time!"

She felt Ruby stiffen. The hand rubbing her hair was now stuck in a good portion of her hair and Ruby's other hand had ceased to wipe away the few tears that still trailed down to her pale white cheeks.

Realization hit her like a ton of bricks.

This was it.

This was the part where she was going to get rejected.

And so, she awaited her faith.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seconds ticked yet nothing happened.

She slowly cocked one eye open.

Only to reel back in surprise as Ruby locked her lips with hers.

She melted into the kiss. Tears finally drying up as Ruby brought her closer. All the frustration that she had endured was finally being rewarded. All the tears that she had bottled up every time Ruby gave accidentally rejected her feeble attempts.

As quick as it came, Ruby eventually broke off the kiss. Weiss appeared hesitant, but reluctantly broke off too. Silver eyes stared into pale blue. Ruby, after the moment of shock, gave Weiss a smile. A genuine smile at that.

"I love you too, Weiss Schnee." The world had suddenly slowed as Weiss tried to comprehend the words. After a moment of doing so, she reciprocated the genuine smile.

"Thank you, Ruby." She brought up a hand to wipe her wet cheeks. "So, does this make us..." She hesitated for a moment, looking away to avoid the embarrassment that slowly tinged on her face.

"Friends? No." Ruby said flatly, "Maybe something more than that." Though the slow whistle that came from her was a sign that she knew what they were right now.

"Now, shall we attend the party, m'lady?" Weiss stared at the offered hand from her partner. She chuckled as she took the hand and intertwined it with her own.

"Why certainly." She responded in kind.

Together, hand in hand, illuminated by the moonlight, they strode to where they came from. Where more memories were bound to be created. Where their future lay and where they will mark their history forever on the face of Remnant.

After all, Friendship Ties into something much much more.

* * *

 **A/N: And Done! Story is over. :D**

 **I'm so happy for the support I've gotten for this story. You guys have given me a boost in confidence with my writing skills.**

 **And on another note.**

 **WHAT THE KAPPA! 9 FREAKING DAYS HAVE ALREADY PAST SINCE I'VE UPDATED?! What the freak happened to me, you ask?**

 **(The following are the rant's about my real life struggles. You can skip this paragraph for more discussion about the story.)**

 **Uhm, I've been studying for exams on 17, 18 and 19. Exams were at 20, 21 and 22 so holy heck that was 6 days already that I barely touched this story. Yeah and there were still classes after exams and I was like "What the heck school! We just finished exams and we still have classes!" and lo and behold. Yep, a shit ton of projects were dumped on us before and after exams. Holy freaking hell I didn't even understand half of it anymore. I couldn't have really tried to continue writing this on my phone seeing that when I laid on the bed I immediately fell asleep (True btw). Yeah and here I am now. And don't you worry boys and girls. I will be having my long awaited sem break which will last until the 7th of November so expect me to be up all day on starting the 29th.**

 **(End of Rant)**

 **HUGE SHOUT OUT to OverDude12 for knocking some sense into me, literally. I haven't even notice that I was approaching the 10 day mark which felt like 5 - 6 days to me. I must've gone nuts by then.**

 **I normally update within a week or so ergo this new approach that I've developed allows me to write more flexibly and more relaxed.**

 **So, regarding the story.**

 **1\. Some details are vague, right. Why is it like that?**

 **\- That is so you readers could flesh out your imagination and come up with your own speculation on what happened in the past three years that they spent together.**

 **2\. The ending seems kinda off?**

 **\- I don't know much about that. I don't write romantic fics and this is the first one I've ever written.**

 **3\. Why are you guys awesome?**

 **\- That is self explanatory! We're all born awesome in our own individual way.**

 **4\. Something seemed off with my writing style?**

 **\- Honestly, the past few stories I've written consisted of me trying different styles incorporated by different authors to find out which would suit me the best and would help me flesh out the characters to its maximum potential. Unfortunately, that was where I was wrong. Everyone has their own style. Everyone develops and grows as a writer/author. So I had chosen to take my own approach on the style of writing the story.**

 **5\. Future plans?**

 **\- Maybe, Maybe not. :P A prequel regarding the 3 years?**

 **Any other inquiries? Just list them off to the review section and I will try to answer in a Private message.**

 **Tl;dr: One week updates. Improving in writing.**

 **Favorite if you love it**

 **Follow if you like it**

 **Review if you're interested in asking a question (Or if you love me). xD**


End file.
